Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the protagonist in the Crash Bandicoot series,from Activision. He is a DLC character in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Attributes Crash Bandicoot is a rather unique character as, while he has more or less average range in his melee attacks, his Fruit Bazooka allow him to outzone numerous other characters with surprising efficiency. Crash's mobility is remarkable as well, since he can use his Spin Attack to maneuver around the stage and put pressure onto his opponents as well as recover with ease with his Jetpack. Moveset * Neutral Combo: '''Crash swings his arm lazily to slap the opponent twice, then kicks with his left leg directly forward. * '''Forward Tilt: '''Crash performs a back-hand swing with his arm. * '''Up Tilt: '''Crash jumps up and punches. * '''Down Tilt: '''Crash swings his arm to sweep the opponent's legs from under them. * '''Dash Attack - Slide: '''Crash drops to the floor and slides a short distance, performing a sliding-kick. * '''Forward Smash: '''Crash twists his body slightly, closing one eye as he tenses himself, then suddenly spins in place with his limbs thrust out. * '''Up Smash: '''Crash bends over, tenses himself, then jumps up and throws both arms upwards. * '''Down Smash: '''Crash places his hands on the ground, tenses himself, then kicks to the side with both legs. * '''Neutral Aerial: '''Crash kicks in a goody kung-fu pose. * '''Forward Aerial: '''Crash swings his arm forward, tumbling in the air. * '''Back Aerial: '''Crash thrusts his head backwards. * '''Up Aerial: '''Crash clasps his hands above his head. * '''Down Aerial - Body Slam: '''Crash spreads his limbs and drops downwards in a body slam. * '''Grab: '''Crash lunges forward and clings to the opponent's back and shoulders. * '''Pummel: '''Crash slams his head against the opponent each time the "A" button is pressed. * '''Forward Throw: '''Crash rolls off the opponent, pulling the opponent with him and throwing them. * '''Back Throw: '''Crash uses the opponent's head as a stepping stone to jump off, kicking them back. * '''Up Throw: '''Crash drops back and kicks the opponent in the back, launching them upwards. * '''Down Throw: '''Crash grabs the opponent's head and suddenly stomps down on them with both feet. * '''Floor Back: '''Crash jumps and kicks with both feet. * '''Floor Front: '''Crash does a strong kick forward while getting up. * '''Floor Trip: '''Crash quickly spins rapidly for a second while getting up. * '''Edge (>100%): Crash pulls himself up and leaps forward with a frog kick. * Edge (100%+): Crash strains to pull himself up and swings his arm to smack away anyone closeby. * Neutral Special - Spin Attack: '''Crash spins in place, his body becoming a blur as twirls like a tornado with his arms out. The attack can be continued by rapidly pressing "B". However, Crash can perform this attack indefinitely as opposed to either of the other characters. As such, this attack isn't useful as a major damage dealer and is used more for crowd control and/or recovery, as the spin slows Crash's fall. * '''Side Special - Polar Ride: '''Polar suddenly appears from underneath Crash and leaps forward with him. Anyone hit by this attack is knocked back, and there's a random change of freezing the opponent. * '''Up Special - Jetpack: '''Crash uses the Jetpack and flies upwards. He can use his Neutral Special while flying. * '''Down Special - Fruit Bazooka: '''Crash pulls a large bazooka from nowhere, and fires a Wumpa fruit from it. If the "B" button is held, the player can use the control stick to aim the attack with the assistance of a thin red laser sight; Crash won't fire until the "B" button is released. While holding "B", however, Crash can't move. Despite the setup, the attack does average damage, and is most useful for it's range and stopping power. * '''Final Smash - The Invincible Aku Aku: '''Aku Aku flies in and attaches himself to Crashs face, causing Crash to strike a dynamic pose, making him invincible for 10 seconds. He will damage and knockback any opponents he touches. Taunts * '''Up: Crash pulls out three Wumpa Fruit and juggles them for a bit. * Side: Aku Aku appears behind Crash; he turns, but Aku Aku flies around the opposite side, then flies back when Crash turns back, before leaving. * Down: A crate appears beneath Crash's feet, much to his surprise, so he jumps up and smashes it under his feet in triumph. Idle Poses * Crash starts to pick his ear, digging his finger in deep enough to force him to close one eye before plucking out a Wumpa fruit, which he will toss away casually. * Crash pulls a yoyo from nowhere and begins to play with it, dropping it from his hand before pulling it back up. * Crash scratches the back of his head, then scratches his ankle with his other foot. Cheer His cheer is based on a chorus of the "Kurasshu Bandikuu" song that appears in the Japanese version of the original Crash games. * Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot! Crash Bandi Bandicoot! On-Screen Appearance * Crash is lying on his back, snoring with a bubble coming from his nose and his tongue hanging out. A crate drops from the sky and smashes on his head, jolting him awake as he rocks back on his shoulders, hops into the air while spinning and enters his idle stance. Victory Poses * Crash performs his Crash Dance. * Crash places his foot on a TNT crate and flexes his (nonexistant) muscles triumphantly... just as the TNT crate explodes, leaving Crash black with suit for a moment before he crumbles into ash, leaving just his blinking eyes. * Crash rides in on Polar, the pair jump around excitedly before Polar stops suddenly, causing Crash to fall off and faceplant. Polar nudges him with his nose as if to check he's alright, only for Crash to give a thumbs up without getting up. Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWia_Y5ZZiY (Win Race Theme - Crash Team Racing) Losing Pose * Crash claps his hands, his eyes vacant and his tongue hanging out. He probably doesn't even realize he's lost. Event Matches * '''90's Console War: As Crash, you fight against Sonic and Mario in Final Destination. Trophy Description Crash has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Ever since Dr. Neo Cortex created him, Crash Bandicoot has been a thorn in his side, foiling the mad scientist's every plot. Crash Bandicoot has been through quite a lot since his creation, from time-traveling to go-karting, and in this game, he's brought all of the zaniness from his past adventures along with him. Just look at how fast he spins! * Crash Bandicoot (PS1, 1996) * Crash Team Racing (PS1, 1999) Crash Bandicoot (Alt.) In progress... * Crash Bandicoot (PS1, 1996) * Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998) Costumes * Orange fur, blue jeans * Brown fur, camo jeans (Crunch) * Yellow/white fur, sky blue jeans (Coco) * Red/pink fur, white jeans (Tiny Tiger) * Blue fur, grey jeans (Ripper Roo) * Green fur, brown jeans (Dingodile) * Grey fur, black jeans (Nina Cortex) * Large eyebrows and teeth, green jeans (Fake Crash) Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Crash Bandicoot